


Sweet Home Alabama

by Melanie_Mikaelson



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Mikaelson/pseuds/Melanie_Mikaelson
Summary: On the way to Ben and Rachel's for Christmas, Miles and Bass are in a fatal car accident that claims the life of one of them.





	

"Why are we even going, Bass?" Miles grumbles, looking over at Bass in the passenger seat. Bass looks up from where he’s fiddling around with his phone. 

“Because it’s your families annual Christmas party and you haven’t seen them in four years, babe” Bass smirks, biting down on a Twizzlers before offering one to Miles who leans over and grabs it with his teeth.

“Yeah well, you’re my family Bass” Miles smiles over at Bass who grins around his cherry Twizzlers, “Oh stop it before you make a girl blush” Bass grins slapping Miles’ thigh playfully. 

They drive quietly for a few more minutes, and it's not long until Bass starts to fidget in his seat. Miles ignores it for a while knowing Bass is about to start complaining in 3.2.1

"Milesssss, I'm bored" Bass groans out, trying to find a comfortable spot. Miles laughs and glances over at Bass cheekily.

"You do realise you're the one who RSVP'd back and said we would come so now you can sit there and stew in boredom. Just remember we could have been spending Christmas in a more exciting fashion" Miles finishes by running his finger up the inside of Bass' thigh.

Bass groans softly, thudding his head against the head rest "Fuck, I'm an idiot" Bass huffs and glares at Miles who winks over at him playfully.

Bass turns in his seat, so he's facing Miles, "I just wanted you to be able to spend some time with your family, I know you miss Charlie and Danny, and if it means I have to endure Rachel's glares from across the table then so be it. Don't ever take seeing your family for granted Miles" Bass smiles sadly, looking down at his hands.

Miles alternates watching the road and glancing over at Bass, grabbing Bass' hand in his own and squeezes it. 

"Okay Bass, I promise. They'd be so proud of you Bass If they could see the man you've become. I love you" Miles brings his Bass' hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles softly.

Bass looks up at Miles and smiles "Thank you, I love you too".

Bass sits back in his seat "Enough of that sappy shit" Bass laughs shaking off his moment of bad memories "We need music!" Bass announces, leaning over to fiddle with the stereo until he finds a song that suits his liking.

"Nope, nope, hell no, yeah not happening, Nah. YES!" Bass grins as he flicks through the tracks until he finds 'Teenage Dirtbag' by Wheatus.

"Really Bass? Why are you so obsessed with this stupid song" Miles groan, changing lanes. 

Bass ignores him and continues belting out the notes as loud as he can, drumming his hands on the dashboard. 

The car ride continues like this for the next two hours, the two of them singing off key, albeit reluctantly on Miles behalf - or so he likes to make Bass think. But it's one of his favourite things to do because it always makes Bass happy - and eating their snacks as the sky gets darker and darker.

Miles' phone starts to ring so Bass answers it for Miles and connects it to the cars Bluetooth. 

"Hey Miles, it's Ben, I'm just wondering how far away the two of you are" Ben's voice echoes through the car.

"We're about thirty minutes away, Ben. So you can tell Rachel to stop her complaining" Miles grits out, ignoring Bass who's trying to stifle his laugh. 

Miles looks at Bass and counts down three fingers and just as he puts the last one down Rachel's voice echoes over the phone "Just hurry up and get here before the food goes cold" Rachel bitches.

"Sure thing your majesty" Bass says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

They end the phone call after a few more minutes of listening to Ben and Rachel bicker before they finally get to hang up.

"I can't wait until we get to go home," Miles and Bass say in unison before laughing.

The familiar notes of 'Sweet Home Alabama' flood through the car, this song had always been one of their favourite songs because it was one of the only movies they got to watch overseas during their first tour.

Bass beams over at Miles "Sing with me!" he yells, turning the volume higher. Miles can't help but grin and join in at Bass' enthusiasm. 

Bass opens his mouth and belts out the first lines. 

"Big wheels keep on turning, Carry me home to see my kin, Singing songs about the Southland. I miss Alabamy once again, And I think its a sin, yes!" Bass sings before turning to point at Miles to sing the next verse. 

Miles laughs before belting out the lyrics as loud as he can "Well I heard mister Young sing about her. Well, I heard ole Neil put her down, Well, I hope Neil Young will remember. A Southern man don't need him around anyhow". 

Bass laughs wildly, his eyes brimming with Joy as he watches Miles sing. 

They pull up at a busy intersection waiting for the lights to go green just as the chorus starts. Miles and Bass turn towards each other as they cheesily belt out the lyrics, drumming along on the steering wheel and the dashboard to the beat of the song. 

"Sweet home Alabama, Where the skies are so blue" Miles sings the first line smiling at Bass who's watching him with love and adoration.

"Sweet Home Alabama, Lord, I'm coming home to you" Bass sings the last line of the chorus and then all of a sudden their car is hit from behind and lurching forward into oncoming traffic.

Their car is clipped in the back causing it to roll and flip a few times before coming to a stop upside down in the middle of the busy intersection. 

Miles groans out in pain looking around, trying to gather himself before he panics remembering Bass was with him. 

Miles glances over at Bass with wide eyes, who is staring at him in shock and moaning in pain, blood dripping down the side of his face. Glass litters the road and inside their upturned vehicle. 

"You okay?" Bass chokes out grimacing over at Miles who nods, "Yeah...Yeah, I'm good I think". 

Suddenly Miles'eyes widen and Bass cranes his head to see a truck heading straight for them, the headlights illuminate Bass who turns to Miles with wide eyes "I love you" Bass whispers as Miles screams "Bass!".

And then it happens in slow motion. The truck beeps it's horn furiously and tries to slam on its breaks, but it's not quick enough. It slams into Bass' side of the car with a sickening crunch and screech of metal on metal.

Their car is flipped sending it careening up into the air yet again before it slams into the concrete and slides across the ash vault until it finally smashes into a light pole with a crunch. 

Miles sits on the kerb of the road holding Bass tightly in his arms as the two of them watch the flashing red and blue lights in fascination as the sound around them fills with sirens and yelling.

Bass leans back into Miles' chest and huffs "Rachel is going to be so pissed that we're late". Miles laughs watching the chaos around them in wonder, resting his chin on Bass' soft curls "Yeah" he laughs, agreeing with Bass. 

"Everything hurts Miles" Bass suddenly groans, causing Miles to look down at him, his eyes widen when he sees the all the blood covering Bass from head to toe. It looks like he went swimming in a pool of it.

"Bass?" Miles chokes out, clutching Bass tighter to his chest.

"Don't leave me, Miles, Please don't ever leave me!" Bass shouts over the growing sirens. 

"I'll never leave you, Bass, as long as I'm alive, I'll never leave you!" Miles says, fighting the fading of his vision. Before everything goes dark, he hears Bass screaming his name.

"We're losing him!" the young paramedic calls to his partner, trying to revive the man in his care, he quickly charges the defibrillator before bringing it down on the man's chest, causing him to arch before collapsing back down on the bed. 

Jerry leans down and puts his fingers against his patient's neck, feeling for a pulse, he grins when he finds a small but thriving pulse. Jerry turns to his partner "Drive faster! I've got a pulse" he calls out.

Suddenly his patient's eyes are blinking into awareness, Jerry leans back and sends a prayer to the man upstairs. 

Miles blinks in confusion as he opens his eyes to see someone leaning over him. "Welcome back" the man who is leaning over him smiles. "W-what?" Miles struggles to understand what's going on around him.

Jerry puts his hand on the man's chest and gently pushes him down when the man tries to sit up. "Hey, I need you to stay calm, okay, you've just been in a serious accident okay." 

That's when everything comes flooding back to him like a freight train. Bass and he driving to his brother's house for Christmas. Bass and he singing songs. The two of them pulling up to the intersection. The two of them singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' the hit from behind pushing them into oncoming traffic. The sound of a blaring horn, Bass whispering "I love you" then nothing. 

Bass. 

Oh god, Bass! Bass was in the car with him!

"Bass?" Miles chokes out, trying to sit up. "Where's Bass?" he frantically asks ignoring the paramedic's pleas for him to stay still and calm. 

Miles pushes against the man's hands and looks around the ambulance. Jerry tries to position himself in front of the desperate man in front of him, but it's too late. Miles has already seen. 

That's when Miles sees him. That's when his heart stops beating. That's the moment his whole world came crashing down around him.

"Bass? Bass?" Miles chokes back looking at the bloody hand hanging limply off the bed beside his own. He would recognise those gorgeous long fingers anywhere, even as blood covered as they are.

Miles fights against Jerry's hold as he tries to get to Bass' side. His hand grabs Bass' limp one briefly, but his grip slips from the blood. Miles can't take his eyes off the blood stained blanket covering the love of his life's body.

"BASS! BASS BABY PLEASE! BASS!" Miles screams, begging to hear Bass' voice. Hoping that this is just a dream and Bass is sleeping soundly beside him in bed, Anything but this.

Jerry fights to keep the man from hurting himself further. Seeing no other choice, he quickly grabs a sedative and pushes the needle into the wild man's bicep.

Miles is sobbing at this point, screaming for Bass over and over again as he continues to fight the sedative and the paramedic's arms. 

His vision begins to fade into blackness, but he doesn't give up on trying to get to Bass. "I can't leave him. I promised I wouldn't leave him! I'm sorry Bass! I'm so sorry! Oh god, Bass. Bass please" He sobs, and finally, he grasps Bass' hand in his weakening one, Feeling the matching ring on his left hand. 

The last thing he sees before his vision fades is the light glinting off Bass' blood covered wedding ring.

"Bass..." then everything is dark. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles moans and shifts on the bed softly, feeling an uncomfortable ache in his body. Miles groans when he hears voices calling his name somewhere far away. 

Miles shifts his head in the direction of the closest sound and feels pressure around his right hand. He slowly blinks into awareness and quickly snaps his eyes shut when blinding light stings his eyes. 

"Hey Miles, cmon little brother. That's it" Miles hears his brother's voice which gives him the motivation to open his eyes against the blinding light. 

He can faintly see the silhouette of someone standing next to him, but everything is too blurry, so he shuts his eyes and tries again. This time when he opens them the figure comes into focus slowly. 

"B-Ben?" Miles rasps out, voice rough from his dry mouth, confused as to what his brother is doing here. 

Ben smiles sadly at his little brother and quickly slips some ice chips onto Miles' tongue.

"Welcome back, little brother," Ben says with a smile, but it's not right. There's a tightness to his body.

Miles slowly looks around the room spotting his family members sitting around him. Everyone's here. His parents, Ben, Rachel, Charlie and Danny but the one person he wants isn't. 

Frowning Miles looks around the room for Bass, who he can't see yet.

His family notice Miles is looking around the hospital room for a certain someone, and they try to bite back the tears when Miles frowns confusedly at the door.

"Miles..." his brother Ben starts, but Miles ignores him in favour of looking at the door just as Bass waltzes in the room.

"Bass...I was wondering where you were" Miles grins happily, ignoring the pain it causes from the bruises and cuts littering his face.

Because he's too busy focusing on Bass he doesn't see his families faces pale and look around the room at each other in confusion nor when his father slips out the door to get a doctor.

Bass sidles up to Miles bed and grins down at Miles looking as beautiful as ever. 

"Hey, baby, glad to see your awake" Bass whispers sitting on the window sill beside his bed. 

"What happened Bass, why am I here?" Miles asks looking at Bass who smiles sadly, "You were in an accident Miles. But you're alive, and that's all that matters" Bass smiles standing up and walking over to place his hand over Miles' heart.

"Uncle Miles?" Charlie's scared voice brings his attention to his fifteen-year-old niece.

"Yeah Charlie?" Miles asks, looking at his niece's pale face then glancing around the room and seeing everyone's face matching Charlie's.

Miles panics thinking he's lost a limb or something, but when he looks down at himself, everything seems intact.

"Who are you talking to?" Charlie asks much to Miles' confusion.\

"Don't be rude Charlie, I'm talking to your uncle Bass" Miles frowns at her before looking over at Rachel with a furious face "How dare you make your children treat Bass like that" Miles snarls at the pale women with tears running down her face. 

"Miles, It's fine" Bass smiles sadly down at Miles. 

Miles is about to reply, but his father and a doctor rush through the door.

"What's going on?" Miles ask getting angry with the way everyone is acting towards him and Bass. 

"Mr Monroe-Matheson, you were in a severe car accident last night at 7:30 pm at Henrikson Intersection. Your car was hit from behind forcing you into oncoming traffic when a truck slammed into the passenger side of the vehicle instantly killing Sebastian Monroe-Matheson, you're very lucky to be alive, sir" The doctor finishes.

Miles grows pale, as he looks around the room at his families tear streaked faces.

"What no, that's not true! Bass is right there" Miles shouts turning to point at Bass, but he chokes on a sob when the once clean and well kept Bass is standing next to him Soaked in Blood, which is pouring freely from multiple places on his body but mostly from his head. His right arm is mangled beyond repair; the same goes for most of his body. 

Miles has to look away because he can't stomach seeing his husband like that.

"No, this is just a horrible and sick nightmare" Miles chokes out, but he knows that it's the truth because when he saw Bass like that the memories came flooding back. Everything came flooding back. 

"Miles...It's okay. I'm not alone. I have my family waiting for me, just as I'll be waiting for you when you're time comes. And it won't be for many years" Bass smiles down at Miles. 

"Miles look at me, please" Miles shakes his head because he doesn't, he can't see Bass like that again. "Please Miles" Bass begs, and because Miles has never been able to tell Bass no, he finally turns to Bass.

Bass looks like he did the day Miles proposed to him and it crushes Miles' heart "Promise me, Miles. Promise me you'll move on and you'll find a way to be happy again. Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Because if I see you upstairs early, I'll kill you myself" Bass smiles sadly, tears streaming down his face now. 

Miles chokes out a sob "I'm not promising that Bass. I can't leave you alone; I promised you I would never" Miles cries. 

Bass smiles sadly, and then suddenly the faces of Bass' family surround Bass. 

"I'm not alone Miles. If you love me, then promise me you'll move on and live a full life, finish our bucket list but most of all just be happy okay Miles. I love you so much, and I'll be waiting at those gates for you when your time comes" Bass promises.

"I promise" Miles sobs, and with that Bass leans down, kissing him one last time before disappearing.

Miles cries like he's never done before. He cries until there's nothing left to cry anymore.

His family hold him through it all, and when his mother places something in his hand, he looks down, and his heart shatters into a thousand pieces. 

It's the ring he gave Bass on their wedding day. 

Miles flips it over and looks at the carving on the side of the ring.

'Wherever you are, you'll always be in my heart, for I am eternally yours for we are two souls but one heart. Forever yours.' 

Miles holds it against his heart and cries over the loss of the love of his life, his soulmate, his brother, his partner in crime, his whole world but more importantly the loss of the other half of his heart.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

50 Years Later - 

"I told you I would be waiting for you when your time came." 

Miles turns around when he hears the most beautiful voice he's ever heard, the voice he hasn't heard face to face in over 50 years. Sure he had videos of Bass to torture himself with over the years but hearing it in person was everything he'd wished for since that dreadful day.

"Bass" Miles grins running into his lover's arms when he sees Bass standing a few metres in front of him not looking a day over 26, the age he had been when he was killed. 

Bass captures Miles frail old body in a tight and warm embrace. "I love you so much" Miles whispers against Bass' soft curls. 

"I love you too, Miles" Bass grins, then he reaches down and grabs Miles old and frail hand. 

Miles watches in amazement as his skin turns young and youthful again. 

"What? How?" Miles asks baffled.

"We have an eternity to spend together Miles; we can do whatever we want" Bass grins and starts tugging him along "Come, people are waiting to see you babe" Bass laughs happily and Miles has never heard anything in his long life that compares to the sounds that leave Bass' mouth.

All of a sudden there are smiling faces surrounding the two of them, Bass' family and Miles' parents are all standing in front of him.

"Welcome home Miles" Bass smiles, leaning up and kissing Miles lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guy's enjoyed it. Please leave a Kudos and a comment on what you think; It would be deeply appreciated. Thank you :)x


End file.
